Rescuing the sweep
Dirge says, "Lord Shockwave, you...surely realize what we are boarding, and the dangers within." Shockwave says, "I do. There are 76.345% chances this is a trap." Dirge says, "A trap...for our foes" Shockwave says, "They could be involved in the disappearances. Let's investigate." Dirge says, "As you command" Shockwave has arrived. Dirge has arrived. Ultra Magnus has arrived. Arcee has arrived. Smokescreen has arrived. Suddently, a scream seems to come from everywhere at once, "HHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE". Then all go silent but one second later, all hell break loose. Metallic tentacles drop from the roof and they start to strike at everyone. I can't see that here. Sorry. Combat: Internal Defenses strikes Shockwave with its Dampening Field Area attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Shockwave, making him less efficient. Combat: Internal Defenses strikes Dirge with its Dampening Field Area attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Dirge, making him less efficient. Combat: Internal Defenses strikes Magnus with its Dampening Field Area attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Magnus, making him less efficient. Combat: Internal Defenses strikes Arcee with its Dampening Field Area attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Arcee, making her less efficient. Combat: Internal Defenses strikes Smokescreen with its Dampening Field Area attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Smokescreen, making him less efficient. If Shockwave is caught offguard, he doesn't show it. The tentacles grabs him but he returns the favor and grabs one, pulling with all his strength in an attempt to rip it off, "We must may it to that door." he says while pointing his cannon arm at a door on the far wall. Combat: Shockwave strikes Internal Defenses with his What you really want is Arcee (Punch) attack! It had to happen. The most expendable Con in the entire armada just declared the room safe. Plates suddenly open up, with mechanized tentacles shooting out, complete with electric countermeasures that just so happen to have Cybertronian countermeasures available. It should've been expected. The field washes over Dirge, seizing his energon pump, the Decepticon's head darts about as he sweeps his light back and forth. "Foul QUINTESSOOOOOOON!" He bellows, his automatic machine gun on his arm opening fire, sending casings all over the floor as he seeks to sever several tentacles in a spray of fire. "Your pathetic dregs are no match for the Decepticons!" Combat: Dirge strikes Internal Defenses with his Hail of Gunfire and Bravado attack! Naturally Magnus's attention is drawn to the screaming coming from within the ship for help, leaving a small but critical opening for the tentacles to invade the passageway and dig in. What a night to be caught without his heavier armor, but Magnus pushes through it even as some energon trickles out of a fracture from a fuel line getting punctured by the tentacled assault. "Someone else is in here Autobots, we need to find them and whatever horrid things the Quintessons were doing!" Even without all his additional kibble Magnus is no slouch in the physical department, grabbing several of the mecha-tendrils to pull them off his body. And then attempt to rip them free from their housings to give the other Autobots some breathing room. "Watch out, mechs, internal defenses just kicked in," Arcee calls back toward Smokescreen and Magnus, as she steps back and begins shooting at the defenses. She also makes a mental note of where the Decepticons are, as they're now loud enough to be able to place in the gloomy corridor. Her goal seems to be getting past the defenses in order to track down the source of the cries for help, but she must deal with the defenses directly, first. Combat: Arcee strikes Internal Defenses with her Laser attack! Combat: Magnus strikes Internal Defenses with his Ultra Magnus is not amused by your shenannigans attack! -3 Smokescreen is more interested in the tentacle attacking him then the cries or the Decepticons right now. A bit stunned the bot lashes out in an attempt to rip the tentacles off him as far as possible. "I say it's a trap!" he yells as he fights tentacles. Combat: Smokescreen strikes Internal Defenses with his I don't do tentacles (Punch) attack! "NOOOOOOOOO I DON'T WAAAAAANNNNNTTTTT TOOOOOOOO". Some tentacles are blasted, others are ripped by the Cybertronians. The Decepticons slowly make their way towards the door but more tentacles drop in front of them. They start glowing as they lash indiscriminately at Autobots and Decepticons. Combat: Internal Defenses misses Shockwave with its Power Drain Area attack! Combat: Internal Defenses misses Dirge with its Power Drain Area attack! Combat: Internal Defenses strikes Magnus with its Power Drain Area attack! Combat: Internal Defenses misses Arcee with its Power Drain Area attack! Combat: Internal Defenses strikes Smokescreen with its Power Drain Area attack! More tentacles are attempting to grabs Shockwave but the Decepticon commander raises his cannon arm and blasts them off with a wide energy burst. The type of attack is familiar to him but their magnitude doesn't match the know parameters preventing him from arriving to a definitive conclusion, "We must make it to the center of the ship." Combat: Shockwave strikes Internal Defenses with his Wide burst (Disruptor) attack! Tentacles writhe and die beneath Dirge's firepower, that heavy cycling automatic gunfire being spewed out by Death Himself. Shockwave's insistance at progressing forward was valid. And here, Dirge was doing well, well enough to double down! He boasts confidently, "Then let it be done!" As two tentacles grasp at his legs, the Fear Seeker transforms into his altmode, making a quick circle of the room that is suddenly large enough to contain a fighter jet. He banks around, loosing one of his missiles at the wall before him, close to where Shockwave had indicated necessity. Dirge takes to the air, his body compressing into a fast moving F-15! Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Internal Defenses with his Concussion Missile attack! -6 Arcee gets snarled by one arm, and she wrangles around to dislodge herself before delivering a roundhouse kick to the apparatus. While she's doing this, she hears...that voice again. Where's it coming from, it sounds so close! "You don't want to? Is someone making you do this?" she asks the disembodied voice, not really expecting to get much in the way of answers (but she can at least try while she's tangling with these damned defenses!). Combat: Arcee strikes Internal Defenses with her Melee Combat Expert attack! Smokescreen hears the voice again as well and then gets clobbered again by the tentacles. This time though a warning flashes confirming that hes taken a slight drain in his energy stores. Well that's just great. The stock car lashes out again at the Tentacles and says, "Ultra Magnus, you got the firepower to wipe these out once and for all?" Combat: Smokescreen strikes Internal Defenses with his I really hate tentacles (Punch) attack! Brigand has arrived. Magnus makes a few tactical calculations in his head. Both the other Autobots present are experienced soldiers, but it's no secret that Arcee is the one that's more combat oriented. Smokescreen has an entirely different set of skills. "Keep moving ahead! The screaming is close by. Smokescreen, keep close in case your... unique talents are needed." Even as he's saying such Magnus yanks a chunk of bulkhead free with hand, using it as a makeshift shield... Though he's holding it in front of Smokescreen more than himself as he arms his rifle with the other hand. "Really wish I had my missle launchers..." He mutters as he holds down the trigger. Combat: Magnus is expertly covering Smokescreen. "AAARRRRGGGGGGG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." The voice doesn't answer Arcee's question but it's obviously in pain. The bots and the cons destroys bunches of tentacles but more comes to strike at them. Combat: Internal Defenses misses Shockwave with its Power Drain Area attack! Combat: Internal Defenses misses Experimental F-15 with its Power Drain Area attack! Combat: Internal Defenses misses Magnus with its Power Drain Area attack! Combat: Internal Defenses misses Arcee with its Power Drain Area attack! Combat: Internal Defenses's attack against Smokescreen is blocked by Magnus! Combat: Internal Defenses misses Magnus with its Power Drain Area attack! Dirge's missile blasts a hole in the wall but if Shockwave is impressed, he doesn't show it. He rips the tentacles barring his way and steps into the inner room. His optic is drawn to some kind of cocoon at the far end of the room. He points his finger at it, "This is controlling the tentacles. Dirge. Disbaled but don't destroy." Following his own order, he fires at low powered blast at the cocoon but more tentacles deflect the blast. Combat: Shockwave strikes Internal Defenses with his Wide burst (Disruptor) attack! Brigand appears at the back of the Decepticon's room. When did he show up? Ah well, that's the way of it with Sweeps, isn't it? He holds up his hands, revealing sharp claws coated in pink on each, then begins slicing away at the nearest tentacle. "Try not to disable it too badly!" he urges the other Decepticons. Then after a moment he adds, "Wait, what am I worried about? There's no one left to buy it anymore!" Combat: Brigand strikes Internal Defenses with his Claws attack! He was impressed. Well as impressed as Shockwave got, Dirge figured. Dirge was being *efficient* and that was a highly prized ability. As he altmoded back into his root form, the Dread One takes a breather from that seized coupling damage he took earlier. Shockwave presses the advantage, giving Dirge that moment of recovery he needed. "For the empire." He growls as he draws his halberd, and charges the tentacle cocoon. His blade rises up, then down in a flash as the polearm slashes at more of the tentacles. The F-15 folds up and separates into the mighty Dirge! Combat: Dirge strikes Internal Defenses with his Halberd attack! Kind of ironic that Ultra Magnus would be actually using a shield (sort of) when he's the least red and blue colored. As more of the tentacles lunge at the Autobots he uses it to slam them aside, pinning several against the wall before they can reach around him to the others. "There's a door at the end of the passage, run and gun for it!" Magnus, for his part, lets loose the charge he's been building up, a volley of heavy laser fire aimed at the tentacles and hopefully blowing open that heavy gate too. Combat: Magnus sets his defense level to Fearless. Smokescreen appreciates the cover Magnus is giving him and doesn't waste any time in making a run for the door that was just pointed out to him. Along the way he cuts looks with one of his shoulder missles aimed toward the far end of the ceiling where the tentacles don't seem to be slowing down decending. Combat: Magnus strikes Internal Defenses with his Sometimes gratuitous amounts of firepower IS the answer attack! Combat: Smokescreen strikes Internal Defenses with his I am so done with tentacles. attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Internal Defenses's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Internal Defenses's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Internal Defenses falls to the ground, unconscious. Arcee glances back and nods at Magnus, then she quickly peers in the direction of the passage. These defenses were still cropping up, and STILL attacking them. If they delay too long, they might not make it out of this corridor. She flanks Smokescreen for a bit of added protection. Combat: Arcee takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Nothing can stand against the onslaught unleashed by the cybertronians and the last of the tentacles are destroyed. In the inner sanctum, the cocoon finally fall appart revealing the source that was "controling" the tentacles : Avarice. He's bonded and has some kind of device connected to his head. "Heellllp meeeeee." Dirge says, "My lord! It's a sweep!" Shockwave stares at the sweep. He's probably disappointed (is Shockwave able to be disappointed?) but he doesn't show any sign of it. <> He then turns towards another door in the room, his sensors having detected presence on the other side. Shockwave says, "I see him Dirge. Help Brigand getting him out of this cocoon." Dirge says, "at once" Brigand leaps forward. "Hey hey! It's Avarice!" He wraps a hand around the device connected to his fellow Sweep's head, poises to yank it off, but then hesitates. "Do you think...do you think taking this off will...you know, -hurt- him?" Dirge 's surprise at Avarice's reveal is restrained. Though admittedly, Dirge was one of the few Decepticons who actually seemed to tolerate Avarice's presence, the Seeker had not expected his appearance. He moves forward to grasp the arm of the fallen Sweep, then, setting his halberd aside. Brigand's more...enthusiastic assistance was not expected as well. "He will have to tolerate whatever pain comes with its removal, for he is needed elsewhere." He helps Avarice up to his feet, as best he can. "Our ranks grow, Lord Shockwave, the cause comes to life once more, grinding lesser foes beneath our heels." No sooner than Shockwave looks at the doorway does it crash inward from the assault, and the Autobots soon behind it. "Okay, Grimlock's right, sometimes hitting it as hard as possible is an effect door opener." Of course the Decepticons are already here... and a Sweep being pulled out of some sort of machinery... Wait, isn't that the Sweep with the power drain abilities? Did the.. no, the Decepticons are also damamged, and they're tearing him out of it. Looks like they were just as much victims of the trap. ".. Well, that explains what was powering those tentacles." His gaze focuses on Shockwave. "Quintesson mad science as usual, I take." No sooner than Shockwave looks at the doorway does it crash inward from the assault, and the Autobots soon behind it. "Okay, Grimlock's right, sometimes hitting it as hard as possible is an effect door opener." Of course the Decepticons are already here... and a Sweep being pulled out of some sort of machinery... Wait, isn't that the Sweep with the power drain abilities? Did the.. no, the Decepticons are also damamged, and they're tearing him out of it. Looks like they were just as much victims of the trap. ".. Well, that explains what was powering those tentacles." Magnus' gaze focuses on Shockwave. "Quintesson mad science as usual, I take." Arcee had no idea what she was expecting, but she definitely wasn't expecting a captive Sweep powering the defense array. "Whhh....okay. Alright, then." She stares at the Decepticons, clearly baffled. "Clearly, he wasn't here on his own free will, which begs the question...is the one who did this to him still aboard the ship? Just because we haven't run into him yet doesn't necessarily make the answer 'no'." Now, she's becoming suspicious. She doesn't really think the Decepticons staged this, but lacking information is making her paranoid about remaining on this vessel. She glances over at Smokescreen. Smokescreen pauses as he sees Sweeps, the Conehead Dirge and Shockwave. They do look like victims themselves but one can never be too sure when it comes to Decepticons. "Fancy meeting all of you here." he says lightly and appears to stand down from being defensive. But with Smokescreen you can never be too sure. Avarice grunts in pain as Dirge rip the device from his head and falls into Brigand's arms, "urrrg...brother....where... am.... I?" Shockwave turns to face Magnus and raises his cannon arm to aim it at the Autobots, "There's not enough available data to confirm your affirmation. We will handle this." He gestures towards the other Autobots, "There is nothing for you hear. A conflict has 40.32% chances to endanger the ship integrity. Fighting would be illogical." Brigand helps Avarice stand. "You're in..." he casts his optics up and then around the room. "Well, I was kind of hoping you could tell us. In some kind of spaceship. We just found it, no idea YOU were the one inside." Dirge raises his machine gun arm towards the doorway, and by proxy, Ultra Magnus, in tandem with Shockwave. His glare is of abject hatred and contempt, "...but if you do insist on escalating things, I *will* kindly oblige you." He shoulders Avarice off to Brigand, then takes a microsecond to wonder if they could get all the deadly sins if Wrath showed back up... Anyway. He intones a message to Shockwave. <> Smokescreen takes all this in infront of him and gives Shockwave a calm look, "Who said anything about a fight, Shockwave? Lets not beat around the proverbial bush here, there's something far bigger going on then our faction squabbles. The fact that we are both investigating this ship is proof of that. Perhaps we can discuss what we both know and go from there." yes he is hoping to engage the Decepticon commander so Ultra Magnus can do what Ultra Magnus does. And if he can glean any new information the Decepticons might have regarding this bizzare situation of everyone missing, so much the better. "Escalate /this/," Arcee says to Dirge, making a hand gesture that's well-known on Cybertron for its extremely rude connotations. "Please. We didn't even come here to fight, so calm your jets. We all know what kind of situation we're facing, and this sort of thing is only going to waste energon and it's not going to yield answers. Answers /both/ of our factions need." On one hand, Magnus was somewhat glad it was Shockwave running the show right now. Unlike their usual leader, Shockwave could at least be sensible. On the other hand, Shockwave had his own annoyances in dealing with. "You're right about a conflict being needless at this point." Magnus lowers his weapon to his side, letting Smokescreen step around him but otherwise keeping his vigilance." Thank goodness Smokescreen is here. This is exactly the sort of situation his skills could come in handy. "Smokescreen's right. This isn't a time to be drawing lines in the sand. This could be a threat to *Cybertron* if the Quintessons weaponized it, regardless if they are behind the current state of affairs or just attempted to take advantage of it." Combat: Magnus is no longer covering Smokescreen. Avarice looks a bit better but he's still pretty weak, "I can't remember much... was on patrol....then...nothing." He looks up at the Bots and Cons and frowns but seems too weak to add anything. Dirge scowls, a sneer on his faceplate as Arcee cuts loose with the legendary sign of contempt "the Integer". "I do not buy this story of yours. That you are but innocent victims. You are but fools and errand-boys for lesser races, grovelling at the feet of insects. Do not pretend that we are kinsmen in this endeavor! It is only Lord Shockwave's word that keeps me from filling you with a dread and terror so grand that your very sparks will extinguish..." Brigand follows Avarice's gaze over to the Autobots, then continues to watch them. He looks down at the floor for a moment at Dirge's words. Then he looks up and hastens to speak next. "Well!...if it's answers we want, how do you suppose we get them?" Shockwave lowers his cannons arm, "I'm glad you see the logic in avoiding hostilities." Then he adds, "I'm still investigating the disappearances. I know the Autobots have been affected too. This made you vulnerable but your Earthlings allies even more. If you have any information it would only be logical to share them with me." Looking over his shoulder at Dirge, "Stand down." Then back at the Autobots, "Resolution of this situation would benefit us all." Dirge says, "Lord Shockwave, these Autobots are obviously lying!" "Then we need to share what we know." Smokescreen suggests. "We need to compare notes and the last things we remember." he makes a vague motion to the ship. "And what exaclty do the Quintessons have to do with it --" he looks at Averice, "And why take a Sweep and use him to power this ships defenses." he looks at Magnus, "I tihnk this ship is key, sir. And..." he looks at everyone, "Perhaps together we can get to the bottom of this. For the sake of Cybertron and Earth." Brigand says, "But if you know they're lying, you don't -tell- them you know!" Shockwave says, "It doesn't matter. We found a missing Decepticons who may have useful intel on our current situation. We can afford to risk a combat at this moment." Arcee doesn't look afraid of Dirge at all. If he came at her right now, she'd probably take him on until forced to stand down. But she's unexpectedly feisty like that, at times. This time, however, she lets things go, perhaps because Shockwave actually tells him to knock it off. She folds her arms across her chestplate, smiling slightly. For the time being, she listens to the ever-observant Smokescreen. Magnus isn't going to be bothered by Dirge's erudite creepiness. He doesn't even gratify the conehead with a response, or a look for that matter. Granted it's partially because he's keeping his attention on Shockwave, but he's not about to let the others in the room make a mess of the precarious situation. He lets Smokescreen finish his part, then steps up next to the specialist. "Shockwave. I think the most prudent course of action would be to hold a truce for the current state of affairs. Pool our resources into solving this mystery and finding out what has happened to the missing. On both sides." Shockwave looks down at Smokescreen then at the other autobots, "None of you have the required intellect or technical skills to resolve the issue. Tell me what you know and I'll act in the best interest of the cybertronian race as always. I otherwise agree that a thruce is the best course of action at this point." Dirge wins this one, because he puts down his weapon AFTER Arcee stands down. So he wins. The smugness of the moment is not lost on the Fear Seeker either, as he maintains a guarded position, just waiting for the inevitable Autobot betrayal. They already busted down a wall, so that trademark of their tactics was already checkmarked for Con Carne Bingo. His hand on his halberd clenches tightly, the sheer THOUGHT of having a truce with these contemptuous....petrovermin was impossible. There was no way that Shockwave was.... he just did. Throwing away all the progress he made in the ranks, Dirge protests incredulously, "Lord Shockwave, you cannot be serious! These are the selfsame cretins who caused our current state! To have a cease fire is to give them greater advantage!" Shoxcannon inbound in three seconds, people. Calibrate your watches. Shockwave says, "Dirge. Be quiet." Shockwave would note he didn't mention any duration for the thruce but he doesn't like to explain himself. Dirge grumbles. Smokescreen stares at Dirge for a long moment and then focuses back on Shockwave. "So what was the last thing any of you mechs remember?" gotta start somewhere, right? Magnus is still pointedly ignoring Dirge's attitude. His being an upstart is Shockwave's business to deal with. As much as all three Autobots present would like to shut him up, the action could be taken inappropriately. Instead, he nods to Shockwave. "Very well then. We will share information and find a solution to this problem. And why it seems no one can remember what happens." Then glances up, as if looking at the ship itself. "But, for the sake of all our kind, prehaps it would be best to meet back on Cybertron? I don't trust the Quintessons to not have this ship monitored, and the less -they- know of our situation to take advantage of, the better." Arcee's gaze, for the time being, turns to Avarice. She has definite...opinions about collaborating with the Decepticons, but she knows that the situation is too serious to work apart from them right now. Also, the situation in which they found Avarice bothers her. It might be an incident /related/ to their current problem, or it might just be some strange grudge between the Decepticons and whatever Quint they managed to piss off. Either way, it bothers her. She is bold, and scrappy, but she's also a very compassionate femme. She doubts she'll have the chance to speak to him, or if he would even answer questions. So for now, she's left to wonder. Avarice passes out in Brigand's arms unconcious. Shockwave nods at Magnus, then back at the Decepticons, "Go back to the Invictus." The purple cyclop is about to follow lead them out of the room when he looks back over his shoulder, "Until we meet... Refrain from freeing anything out anyone who may have been quarantined." Then without having anything, he passes through the hole in the wall and heads towards the Decepticons shuttle. Brigand hauls Avarice along with him. When he steps out through the hole he bumps the other Sweep's head against the wall. "Ooops - ah well it's been a rough week." Then he glides towards the shuttle. Dirge finally turns his head aside as he's put in place again. A mech gets to be in charge (of Blot) for a few months and he gets delusions of grandeur (like being in charge of Skalor AND Blot). He gives a silent look of command towards Brigand and Avarice, his tilt of the head suggesting to take him back to the ship. He turns to follow in Shockwave's wake, a slow menacing stride. He pauses at the hole made from his own missile. In a ship like this, with those Bots clustered together....That'd do some damage. Or perhaps destroy the airlock, the ship itself. As he glared death upon the Autobots, for a moment a thousand deaths flickered through his processor, and a grim smile crosses his face. "If Death can be patient, then I too can manage a little longer." The Dread Seeker turns his back on the Autobots to depart. Arcee relaxes a bit once the Decepticons are on their way back toward their shuttle. "Well, this is...really strange. Raised a few more questions than it answered, too. But we got a truce out of it." It's not the solution he would of liked, but in the current state of affairs, it was the best one to work with. Magnus can't help but metnally recall the Earthling saying about keeping enemies closer. That definately applied. The few Autobots they had were stretched thing, they didn't need to be fighting this problem and the Decepticons on different levels at the same time. He no longer needs it so Magnus discards the panel he was using as a shield along with the other Quintesson junk lying around. "I know Arcee. But the humans have a saying about situations like this causing strange bedfellows... and we're better off with the Decepticons at least working towards the same goal instead of nipping at our heels and spreading us thin. So the war is postponed for the time being. Let's get back to Cybertron and prep for the exchanges." As he turns to walk out of the room, he briefly rests a hand on Smokescreen's shoulder. "Good job. This arrangement would of been much more difficult to negotiate without your assistance." Smokescreen looks up toward Ultra Magnus, "Thanks, sir." he grins a bit and carries that look towards Arcee. "Hopefully we can get to the bottom of this sooner then it looked a couple of earth hours ago."